Writings
by Soann-chan
Summary: Tsuna n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander qui écrivait les rapports qu'il lisait, ah ça non !   Sorte de All/27 un peu mimi, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, mais c'est sorti !


Bon, ça fait un bon moment que je ne regarde plus des masses ce fandom en raison de manque de temps, mais je voulais rappeler que je ne suis pas morte (idem pour ceux qui lisent la fic golden sun), et que je lirais ce qui a été posté dès que j'aurais le temps... Je ne sais pas quand ce sera, vu que je rentre en université, mais quoi qu'il en soit, voici une petite fic que j'ai griffonnée en cours il y a deux ans. Pas de relecture, pas de modifications, je vous l'envoie telle quelle. Ça n'a aucun intérêt autre que mon amusement personnel, et peut-être le votre ^^

Pairings : Je suppose qu'on peut considérer que c'est une sorte de all/Tsuna avec, pour certains, une petite mention de 6918...

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnage là dedans ne m'appartient ! L'idée vient de je ne sais où, mais j'ai très envie de dire qu'elle n'est pas de moi vu comme elle est stupide. Malheureusement ça m'est impossible xP**

* * *

><p>Tsuna lisait les rapports de ses gardiens sans jamais regarder le nom de celui qui l'écrivait ou même la signature.<p>

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom pour savoir qui écrivait ce qu'il lisait. Il suffisait de quelques lignes pour qu'il sache immédiatement quel gardien était celui qui avait écrit ça, et parfois, juste le regarder de loin suffisait, car chaque rapport, que ce soit au niveau de l'écriture, de la manière dont était tournées les phrases, et même du simple contenu était la stricte représentation de chacun d'entre eux.

L'écriture de Gokudera était à l'image de son "G-script" : bordélique, agressive, violente, grande, et parfois illisible. Régulièrement, Tsuna devait demander à son bras droit auto proclamé de lui dire ce qu'il avait écrit car il ne comprenait rien. Ensuite, il était toujours très difficile de distinguer l'essentiel au milieu des centaines de formules de politesse et de louanges lui étant adressés, tout cela au milieu d'un langage familier formant un mélange plus qu'étonnant quand on y ajoutait une orthographe irréprochable. C'était d'ailleurs les marques de politesse et ce dernier point qui permettait avant tout de le distinguait des rapports de Lambo, car l'écriture brouillonne, il fallait l'avouer, lui ressemblait.

En parlant de Lambo, ses rapports étaient les plus sales. Toujours pleins de ratures, des lettres mal formées et des bavures d'encre, sans parler des miettes de gâteau parsemées un peu partout, parfois noyées sous l'encre. Des pâtés à la place des points, des symboles sommaires, et diverses autres choses qui montraient que celui qui écrivait n'était qu'un gamin capricieux et gourmand...

Les rapports de Yamamoto étaient les plus agréables à lire. L'écriture large et relâchée, usant de kanjis simples de compréhension et bien formés, pas besoin de l'érudition de Gokudera pour comprendre ce qui était écrit. Ils étaient tracés d'une main que l'on devinait détendue, et concernant le contenu, tout le compte rendu de la mission était écrit et expliqué avec un recul qui rendait les choses claires, sans point insisté en particulier, permettant à Tsuna de se faire une idée de la situation... néanmoins, là était aussi le problème, car au milieu des anecdotes de Yamamoto qui expliquait donc TOUT ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la mission, et des onomatopées pour expliquer l'effet de leurs actions, il était parfois difficile au jeune boss de savoir si, oui ou non, la mission était remplie...

Concernant les rapports de Ryohei, un seul mot pouvait les décrire : EXTRÊME !

C'est assez abstrait dit comme ça, j'en conviens, mais seul ce mot pouvait décrire l'écriture carrée et très enfoncée d'un boxeur qui arrachait presque chaque fois sa feuille quand il devait écrire. Tsuna s'épuisait à les lire, et surtout à séparer l'important des "EXTRÊME" et autres "MAXIMUM" écrits de façon dispersée, un peu partout. Pourquoi ses gardiens ne pouvaient-ils pas écrire un rapport sans divaguer dans tous les sens ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agissait sûrement des rapports qu'il craignait le plus.

Les dossiers entiers d'Hibari étaient les plus reconnaissables de loin.

Pour commencer, ses rapports étaient entourés des centaines de dossiers d'informations qu'il avait récupéré au préalable voir pendant la mission. Néanmoins, une fois encore, Tsuna n'avait qu'à jeter un œil sur ces dossiers pour voir qu'Hibari n'était pas celui qui avait glané ces informations, bien qu'il soit celui qui les avait utilisées. Car il fallait dire que l'écriture d'Hibari était inimitable. Trop parfaite. Droite, fine, sans ambiguïté.

Écrits d'un ton froid, ses rapports avaient toujours une allure beaucoup trop officielle et les signes serrés n'étaient pas là pour aider. Néanmoins, il arrivait à Tsuna de repérer des petites taches d'encre causées par les pattes d'un oiseau, ce qui rendait la chose vraiment mignonne... Et malgré ça les rapports étaient toujours propres, Hibari semblait faire son maximum pour éviter de les tacher du sang des malheureux qui étaient ses ennemis... et parfois celui de ceux qui avaient juste le malheur de croiser son regard.

Chrome remplissait les rapports d'une écriture tremblante et timide. Elle décrivait simplement les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient déroulées sans en mettre plus ni moins, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Tsuna appréciait tant ces rapports : au moins elle allait droit au but et il comprenait dès la première lecture tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le tout écrit d'une écriture minuscule, de vraies pattes de mouche, ce serait des rapports particulièrement agréables à lire si les différents travaux qu'il confiait à sa gardienne n'étaient pas compliqués à un point que certaines fois il devait tout de même, malgré l'affirmation précédente, demander ce que signifiaient certains mots à Chrome.

En parlant de gardien de la brume, il arrivait qu'à la place de l'écriture minuscule de Chrome, il reçoive un texte rédigé d'une main sûre et décidée, dont les phrases étaient écrites sans hésitation. Parfois, on retrouvait des enjolivures dans la tournure des phrases, souvent légèrement moqueuses, et tout écrit avec une précision à toute épreuve, aussi bien dans le trait que dans les faits narrés. Il se demandait souvent comment le coté masculin de ses gardiens de la brume pouvait s'imaginer qu'il ne voyait pas la différence entre ses rapports et ceux de sa moitié féminine... du moins, s'il se l'imaginait. Mais ces rapports étaient rares, et on pouvait sentir dans les traits souvent tracés à la va vite vers la fin (et pourtant toujours aussi précis) l'ennui total que Mukuro avait à remplir ces feuillets.

Ce n'était pas comme les informations qui leur parvenaient par centaines, parfois avant même qu'on ne les demande, que Mukuro recherchait apparemment avec une ardeur proportionnelle au plaisir de la distraction que lui procurait ces recherches, toujours écrites de cette écriture pleine d'assurance.

Ces informations étant celles qui accompagnaient souvent les rapports d'Hibari, Tsuna devait admettre qu'il était surpris de voir ces deux là collaborer... Sûrement faisaient-ils des échanges. Infos et combats contre... Tsuna admettait n'avoir aucune idée de ce que Mukuro pouvait demander en échange... En tout cas, on entendait régulièrement des bruits de lutte venant de ses deux gardiens. Combien de fois avait-il dû faire réparer le toit avec ces deux énergumènes ?

Toujours est-il que Tsuna n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil aux rapports qui lui étaient envoyés pour savoir de qui ils venaient.

Mais ses gardiens l'ignoraient et il ne le leur dirait pas.

Après tout, s'ils savaient qu'au premier coup d'œil il connaissait l'auteur de chaque lettre d'amour anonyme qui lui était envoyée, sûrement auraient-elles cessé de venir. Et ça, il devait avouer que ça l'aurait rendu triste.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Une chose de faite, une ! Mukuro en informateur, ça m'a hantée depuis qu'il leur a envoyé les données de la base des Millefiore, donc, voilà, pour moi c'est son rôle favori dans la famille !<p>

Sinon, à part ça, j'espère n'avoir brisé l'image de personne... On sait tous qu'Hibari est gaga des choses mignonnes, non ? Et désolée pour les contre-sens, j'imagine facilement que j'ai dû en faire, même si j'ai toujours essayé de tourner mes phrases pour que ça ait l'air totalement sensé (rires).

Et sinon, une petite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié et pour me dire quoi améliorer est toujours la bienvenue ;-) Vous autres écrivains devez savoir comme on apprécie d'apprendre que notre histoire/délire/roman/idée plait à quelqu'un !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
